Everyday Superhero!
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: They're not just ninjas... they also have feelings and they wanna share them with you


**EVERYDAY SUPERHERO**

_**Donatello**_

It's the same thing almost every day: wake up, bathroom, have breakfast, train, some tinkering, read, tinkering again, check and fix things around the lair or the garage, upgrade the security system, tinker a little more; some TV program, back to the lab, lunch, more tinkering, some random talk with my bros (mostly with Leo)… and so on.

Night comes. Either it's Purple Dragons or Foot Ninjas or some other goons... we already know what to do: we kick shells.

Sometimes when we get back it's up to me to patch my bros, treat a nasty cut or a broken bone or in the worse case an unconscious turtle. It's something I've gotten quite familiar with.

_Every morning I wake up just the same__  
><em>_Another victim of ordinary fame__  
><em>_I don't see myself as invincible__  
><em>_It's not true at all_

Wanna know something curious?

Maybe I was trained as ninja but I don't consider myself a good fighter, a warrior… a hero. I'm more open to science and dialogue; I'd rather talk about the problem and find a solution using logic and words than fight.

But the truth is you can't use words with a goon who's got a gun at some citizen's head or at my family's head… or even my own head!

More than once I've heard the words "freak" "monster" and some other curses and I ask myself: What's the point of living and fighting for people that can't tolerate us? But then again we can't just leave and do nothing even if people treat us this way.

There are days when I go out scavenging or for a run, there's this guy being robbed or this lady in distress and after I'm done with the bad guys and the person is fine, I leave.

Once or twice I've heard some whispered "thanks"… that's enough reward for me and makes me know there's still a reason and people to fight for.

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero__  
><em>_Trying to save the world, but never really sure__  
><em>_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero__  
><em>_Nothing more than that, that's all I really am_

…

_**Leonardo**_

As the eldest, I was trusted with a big responsibility: to be the leader of the team and when the time comes: head of this family.

I always train more than my bros and try to improve my techniques so I'll be able to protect them if things in battle get ugly.

I have to take care of my brothers and my friends and I can't fail them. They count on me in every battle; they count that I'll be there before the blade comes down or before the bullet scratches or even pierces their skin.

_Just a day job that's someone's gotta do__  
><em>_It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you__  
><em>_Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good__  
><em>_Like anybody would__  
><em>

Extra training and exercises have its consequences. I don't spend too much time with my family and I'm missing a lot of stuff happening around me; I'm missing their laughter, the silly games and random talks. I'm missing seeing them grow up and mature. I'm missing the link we shared when we were kids and life was easier. Specially my link with Raph.

Man, we were as close as two brothers could be! But when I became leader everything changed and I'm afraid things will change more once Splinter passes away.

Sometimes I wish I wasn't the leader or the eldest.

I envy Raph's courage and rebel soul, Don's intelligence and peaceful spirit and Mikey's laugh and his inner child (which he keeps really alive) I wish I could just relax, do nothing or do whatever I want you know? Be a teen for a whole day and worry about nothing.

But when you've been trained as ninja and live in a city full of crime plus being the leader, relaxing is almost impossible.

I have to make them see everything's fine. They don't need to worry about me; they need to keep going.

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero__  
><em>_Trying to save the world, but never really sure__  
><em>_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero__  
><em>_Nothing more than that, that's all I really am__  
><em>

…

_**Raphael**_

It really sickens me all the punks and goons that walk around the city like it was kind of a hallway doing whatever they want and nobody does anything to stop them. I gotta get into action and not just for fun; I gotta do my little something, my little contribution to this city by getting rid of some scum in the streets.

Feels great, nice… comforting in sort a way.

Great, skilled, honorable warriors… that's how we were raised up. To fight, to protect the weak. To save the world… or at least this city.

But in the end: we're just four teenagers! Four teenager guys who also have dreams, expectations, desires; four guys that have feelings (Yeh, I know the meaning of that world. Don't think just cuz I'm tough I don't feel… suckers!)

_I'm just like everybody else__  
><em>_After all the hype it's hard to tell__  
><em>_I keep my game face on so well__  
><em>

What was I saying? … oh yeah… we're like any normal teen guy. Except that we live in the sewers, we've faced deadly enemies and got some scars and broken bones; we've fought against hardcore criminals, have been in weird dimensions and planets before the NASA (Haha! In your face!), we know ninjutsu, have cool weapons and can go to bed when we want to!

Ok, that was pretty Mikey-ish.

Back to the shell kicking part; I know my bros and some of my friends think I carry the world's problem on my back… and it's kinda true. But someone needs to show the baddies around who's in charge and teach them one or two lessons about messing up with defenseless and innocent people.

Maybe I do it the wrong way… maybe not. Thing is I do my thing no matter how I do it.

I'm trying to fix things… my way.

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero__  
><em>_I'm trying to save the world__  
><em>_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero__  
><em>_Trying to save the world__  
><em>

…

_**Michelangelo**_

I'm a huge superheroes' fan; everybody knows that about me.

Since I was a toddler I wanted to be like them and wear a nice-looking costume, protect the city and maybe even save the world!

I grew up with that dream in my mind.

But as I did so, I also had to face reality. I'm a turtle, a mutant turtle… and humans don't exactly like us. Well, most of them.

Anyway, that never stopped me from dreaming and when I joined the Justice Force (…kinda), I was like: "Whoa! Yes! Dreams_ do_ come true!"

Sure Turtle Titan is cool, I won't deny it… but people likes and admires and thanks the Turtle Titan… not Michelangelo.

_I try to hide my true identity__  
><em>_But no one knows it's only me__  
><em>

And that's a little sad.

Come to think of it: superheroes' lives are a little sad.

They can't reveal who they really are; they have to hide their identities or else the bad guys would hurt their loved ones and believe me guys, I wouldn't survive without my bros. I love them so much!

But to be honest… every time I go out and save a life or when I get the chance to protect my bros from a deadly blade instead they protect _me_, those are the moments when I really feel a superhero.

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero__  
><em>_Trying to save the world, but never really sure__  
><em>_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero__  
><em>_Nothing more than that, that's all I really am_

* * *

><p>And to think I was gonna give up on this one... O_O"<p>

So... Imma be honest with you guys; I'm not in the mood for writing which is good for my hurt/comf fic but it's also ruining it and my other one-shots. There are so many things happening all at once... plus, I feel completely neglected by one of the most important persons in my life... my dear kitty sister. (She knows it)

I know people is busy but c'mon! _I_ make a little space for my pals and my life is not easy! I'm not saying other people's life is easy but mine is really complicated especially now I'm sick and don't know what the shell is going with my body.

Anyway... don't wanna whine all over like a girly/pink loving chick. Tell me if this sucks, if you like it, if you hate it... blah blah.

Reviews and thanks for reading.


End file.
